


A Shot Missed

by Hokee



Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [23]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s02e23 Twilight, Fix-It, Gen, Kate Lives, kate pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: "For once DiNozzo's right." Kate laughed exuberantly, adrenaline pumping from jumping in front of the bullet meant for Gibbs.October 23rd: Do Over - 100 words - Re-write/fix your least favorite canon scene.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Caitlin Todd, Jethro Gibbs & Caitlin Todd
Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Shot Missed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pint sized prompt challenge October 2016 on r/fanfiction.
> 
> I am currently revamping my AO3 of the massive prompt challenges and separating them into individual stories. The original will be deleted once they have all been transferred over.

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

**A Shot Missed**

"For once DiNozzo's right." Kate laughed exuberantly, adrenaline pumping from jumping in front of the bullet meant for Gibbs. Her mind and heart racing. She figured this was the one thing she had in common with DiNozzo. To joke in the times of stress, though she felt like she kept that close to the vest, so to speak. She fingered the vest where the bullet had hit and she must now be feeling the shock, because she couldn't exactly remember why being so serious all the time was so important. 

"Wow, I thought I would be dead before..." A loud shot rang out and she fell to the ground, the wind knocked out her once again as she stared up at the sky. Okay, how many times were they going to get shot at today?! Even protecting the President wasn't as active as this!

"KATE!" DiNozzo and Gibbs rushed over towards her and she felt the hands sweeping over her body looking for a new wound. Her chest swelled with love for these two and she slowly let out her breath.

"Kate are you okay?" Gibbs gruff voice echoed in her ears and he squatted down, his knees hitting the pavement next to her. She wondered what they saw to make them look so pale. Though that answer was prompt when she felt the warm blood flow down her face and getting in her eye.

"Y-yeah I think so." Kate put her hand to her head feeling the burn from being grazed. She figured shock really had started to set in when her mind went quiet. She was no longer laughing, her blood feeling like molasses in her veins. An inch to the left and she wouldn’t be here. Kate shuddered, her breath coming out stilted and she didn't realize how tight she was squeezing DiNozzo's arm until Gibbs started rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"Kate stay down. We'll get you home." She heard the steel in her boss' voice and instantly knew that he had meant that. They were all going to get out of this alive. She took what comfort she could being surrounded by both DiNozzo and Gibbs. Their weapons still up, eyes swinging across the roof. Every few seconds their eyes would flick back to her and she could see the worry and determination both.

Hands were back on her, one on the small of her back steadying her and the other putting pressure on the head wound, and they crouched, low to the ground, heading for cover.


End file.
